Dulcería
by reieva-maid
Summary: Lucy destrozada, decide irse de su casa a tan solo 7 años de edad. un extraño joven, aparece al frente de ella... no diré mas n.n pero pasen a leer es un fic inspirado por la película un domingo en tiffany
1. Chapter 1

**fairy tail no me pertenece sino al más grande hiro-sama n.n sean buenos que este es mi segunda historia y este contara con 5 capítulos mas o menos según como va los reviews publicare los capítulos**

_c__apítulo uno: pérdida_

_1 julio x774_

En una mansión lejos de las grandes ciudades, una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos chocolates, miraba con tristeza a una joven mujer. Ella se encontraba recostada en una suave tela negra, que hacia que sus hermosos rizos dorados, su pálida piel, el vestido blanco que llevaba y las rosas que la rodearan resaltaba su inexplicable belleza. Su hija que seguía mirando, derramo una pequeña lágrima. Se acerco al inmóvil cuerpo de su madre, olió por ultimas vez el perfume a cereza que le era tan conocido, despertaba todas las mañanas con un beso en la frente y ese olor que les trasmitía protección y seguridad, acerco su pequeña frente a los labios, fríos y rojizos, de su madre, que no más tenia 30 años de edad, con fin de que sintiera como su madre le besaba su frentecita por ultima vez.  
-mamí- soltó un sollozo- o te vallas...- otra lagrima escapo-por favor -.  
-Lucy- una voz grave y familiar la llamo- tu madre nunca te dejara, incluso ahora, siempre te estará cuidando al igual que yo- suspiro- ella te amaba, no, te ama con todo su corazón no seria capaz de dejarte sola ni menos yo-.  
-_mentira...mentira..._- lo pronuncio como un susurro, pero esta vez grito- MENTIROSO!- miro con furia a su padre- si tanto me ama porque nos dejo- lo siguió mirando- nos dejo… ¿por qué papá?¿porqué ahora justo en mi séptimo cumpleaños? No se suponía que este día seria el mas feliz de mi vida, mi mamá me prometió que seria así- ya no podía contener mas las lagrimas, rompió a llorar, salio de la habitación donde se encontraba y dejando un rastro de unas gotas saladas y al hombre que la crío.  
Triste el hombre se devolvió su vista al de su esposa, se sentó en la silla que se encontraba solitaria.  
-Layla, no sabes cuanto te extraño- se acerco a su amada y le deposito un suave y tierno beso- por favor ayuda a nuestra pequeña, ahora soy incapaz de verla, todo su ser me reacuerda a ti y no quiero lastimarla, tu sabes lo torpe que soy con las palabr..-inconcientemente empezó a derramar lagrimas, ya no controlaba más esa inmensa tristeza.  
Mientras tanto Lucy corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, decidida de dejar su hogar, fue hacia el pueblo sin parar de llorar.

Continuara…..

**Lo siento por hacerlo mas corto el segundo capitulo es mas largo (pero no tanto pero si mas largo que este) ya se viene el drama**


	2. Chapter 2

capítulo dos: dulces

Lucy se había ido de su casa hace una semana. Jude acerca una maleta a dos chicos- si la traen todo esto será suyo, pero si le hacen algo a mi pequeña se lamentaran de hacerse un enemigo como yo-  
-no se preocupe señor las traeremos-los dos chicos salieron de la habitación  
ya idos Jude se recuesta en la silla de su escritorio- Layla perdóname, esta es la única forma que nuestra pequeña vuelva-.

*********** en una calle de la cuidad**********

-alcancen a esa niña!- grita furioso el dueño de una panadería- se ha robado los panes de mis clientes! que alguien la atrape!.  
La pequeña niña corría con una bolsa de panes en sus brazos- jamás me atraparan (le saca la lengua) BAAA-KAAA-  
-esa niña- lacara del hombre se tomo en una aura obscura- el primero que la alcance le daré 1000 jewels-  
Una gran multitud al escuchar eso empezaron a perseguir a la ladrona formando una gran bola de humo.  
-kyaaaaaa!- Lucy corrió con más fuerza hasta llegar el punto de dejar una línea de fuego. mientras se a alejaba más de la multitud ya cansada de correr vio a los lejos dos hombres robustos y armados- ohhh no los phantom, ¿dónde me escondo? aquí!- fue corriendo hacia un callejón escondiéndose atrás de los botes de basura  
-donde se metió esa mocosa- un hombre lleno de pircing en sus caras miraba por todos lados- si la encuentro la hare pagar-  
-tranquilo gajeel- esta vez hablo un joven de cabellos castaños- la encontraremos mas encima el jefe no te perdonara si les hace algo-  
-tienes razón loke, pero esa niña me saca de quicio cada vez que la vemos sale saltando de aquí es una coneja escurridiza- gajeel ya cansado de buscarla decide irse a buscar a otro lado con su compañero  
Ya alejados del lugar Lucy decide salir de su escondite y disfrutar su pan- estúpido papa si en verdad me quería el me hubiera buscado desde el mismo día que me fui el solo y no contratar un grupo de malhechores- sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima mojo el pan que comía.  
Sentada dejo caer el pan y se abrazo con fuerza sus piernas, hace días que extrañaba su calientita cama, ahora tenía que dormir en una caja de cartón, ya no comía 3 veces al día, para comer tuvo que empezar a robar, ya no sentía esos cálidos abrazos que le daban sus padres cuando lloraba ella ahora sufría sola llorando en un sucio callejón. Lucy ya no aguantaba más sus lagrimas dejo caer una por una. A unos pocos metros de ella, un niño que iba pateando una lata escucho un extraño ruido en el callejón, por curiosidad se acerco al origen de ese sonido al descubrir que el sonido era de una niña de cabellos dorados sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco a ella agachándose a su altura, la miro fijamente  
-hey rubia ¿qué te pasa?- dijo con rudeza-no me gusta ver gente llorar  
-¿¡que te importa?!- le grito todavía escondida entre sus piernas, no quería verlo, le molestaba que un extraño le hablara así- vete déjame sola  
-no- el niño seguía al frente de ella sin mover ni un musculo  
-te dije que te fueras-esta vez Lucy se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda- ándate, si hablas conmigo t..  
-¡no!, no te dejare sola- el joven dio un gran suspiro- acompáñame, yo provocare en esa cara tuya una gran sonrisa, pero ahora no podre hacerlo si tú te escondes en tus piernas-empezó a empujar con su dedo la cabeza de la niña- ya pooooo mírame- hizo un puchero  
Lucy con lentitud saco su cara de su cálido escondite; ella alcanzo a ver el puchero que había hecho provocando por parte de ella una leve risita. El niño al escucharla sonrió mostrando una gran dentadura que en cierta forma hacia que el joven se viera más lindo. embobada, observo con más atención al chico, el tenia un cabello muy peculiar te tonos rosados y sus ojos, que la miraba atentamente, a simple vista era de un color negro pero a estar cerca era color jade cosa que cautivaron a la chica provocando que sus mejillas tomaran un leve tono rosa  
-jejejeje levántate salgamos de esta pocilga- se paro y ofreció una mano- ¡vamos! ¿qué esperas?  
Lucy con duda tomo la mano del chico quien la ayuda a pararse quedando frente a frente  
si me llevaras algún lado primero dime tu nombre- le dice mientras se limpia un poco del polvo de su vestido, aunque no ayuda mucho ya que lo ha usado durante una semana, y limpia su rostro de las lagrimas  
-me llamo Natsu Dragnell y ¿tu?-le contesta con su peculiar sonrisa  
-Lucy Heartfilia un placer conocerte- ahora la chica es la que sonríe, le da la mano al joven chico- y ahora me dirás ¿dónde vamos?  
-no te diré, es una sorpresa- con las manos todavía entrelazadas, la arrastro fuera del callejón- corres muy lento- toma el cuerpo de la rubia y la sube en su espalda - así iremos más rápido  
-oye bájame- empezó a patalear- estoy cansada de correr, quiero caminar-  
-con mayor razón te llevare en mis hombros, Luce- le muestra una gran sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y se callara-ahora si nos vamos- corrió durante 5 minutos sorprendiéndola por su gran resistencia- ya llegamos- bajo a Lucy de su hombro- ¿quieres un dulce?  
eh?- todavía mirando de frente al rostro del ya no tan extraño amigo giro su cabeza para ver una gran dulcería con un letrero...- fairy tail...-

Continuara.

**hasta ahí no mas escribo :p muchas gracias por sus reviews. me sorprendí mucho pensé que lo nadie leería. los quiero n.n y perdón por la demora y la ortografía poco a poco hare más largo los capítulos**


End file.
